pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: The Final Showdown/Wall-nut Bowling Info
This page lists all the Wall-nuts that will appear in Wall-nut Bowling games, and what they do, and lists what the zombies will do in Wall-nut Bowling games. Wall-nuts A list of the different Wall-nuts you can use. Wall-nut Deals 1 damage, bounces between zombies. Explode-o-nut Deals 3 damage, explodes in a 3x3 area. Aqua-nut Aquatic version of Wall-nut. Freeze-o-nut Deals 1 damage, explodes and freezes zombies in a 3x3 area. Can be placed on land or water. Giant Wall-nut Deals infinite damage, crushes the whole row. Lava-nut Can go in lava safely, but otherwise the same as a Wall-nut. Light-nut Like a normal Wall-nut, but lights up the whole screen while it's rolling, letting you see what's going on. Tesla-nut Deals 1 damage, explodes, creating four electric shocks going outwards in diagonal directions and ricocheting between five zombies each. Electric shocks do 1 damage. Nuke-nut Deals 3 damage, explodes like a Doom-shroom, minus the crater. Stage Effects The effects the different stages will have on the gameplay. Campsite Campfires have 3 health. Misty Pond Mist obscures your view, and you get aquatic nuts. Icy Rink All Wall-nut types have a chance of slipping into an adjacent row at a random time. Dark Volcano Lava-nuts are the only nuts that can go in lava. Rainy Forest Plant the nuts underneath a raincloud and they will roll twice as fast. This can be a help or hinderance, depending on the arrangement of the zombies. Hidden Base You'll be bowling in the dark eventually... Doom Dungeon Nothing special, but some very tough zombies show up. The Great Graveyard Tombs have 3 health, and spawn zombies every five waves. Zombies A list of all the Zombies, their health and special things they can do. This includes zombies which will only appear in Wall-nut Bowling via hacking. Browncoat Zombie Health: 1. Special: None. Conehead Zombie Health: 2. Special: None. Flag Zombie Health: 1. Special: None. Buckethead Zombie Health: 3. Special: None. Pole Vaulting Zombie Health: 1. Special: Vaults over one nut, except Giant Wall-nuts. Jack-in-the-Box Zombie Health: 1. Special: Explodes shortly after being hit, destroying any other nuts that are nearby. Brickhead Zombie Health: 6. Special: None. Billboard Zombies Health: 2 each. Special: Appears in groups of three to five. Disco Zombie Health: 1. Special: Summons eight Backups. Backup Dancer Health: 1. Special: Summoned by Disco Zombie. Football Zombie Health: 3. Special: None. Zombully Health: 3. Special: Only appears if hacked. Ducky Tube Zombie Health: 1/2/3/6. Special: None. Snorkel Zombie Health: 1. Special: Only appears if hacked. Dolphin Rider Zombie Health: 1. Special: Jumps over one nut. Seagull Zombie Health: 1. Special: None. Scuba Diving Zombie Health: 1. Special: Only appears if hacked. Balloon Zombie Health: Invincible. Special: Only appears if hacked, flies over all nuts unharmed. Siren Zombie Health: 1. Special: Draws zombies towards it. Octo Zombie Health: 2. Special: Only appears if hacked, throws an octopus when you place a nut within its range, but the octopus will land on nothing and disappear. Zomanha Health: 1. Special: Will dash towards a nut in any row and eat it whole, but can only eat one nut. Speedboat Zombie Health: 1. Special: None. Eskimo Zombie Health: 2. Special: Immune to freezing. Zombie Bobsled Team Health: 1 (Bobsled), 1 each (Zombies). Special: Very fast until bobsled is destroyed, appears in a group of four. Ice Block Zombie Health: 4. Special: Immune to freezing, Explode-o-nuts deal double damage. Zomboni Health: 3. Special: Immune to freezing. Rocket Zombie Health: 2. Special: Slows down after first hit. Imposter Zombie Health: 3. Special: Reveals two Imps when beaten. Imp Health: 1. Special: Spawned by certain zombies. Speedskater Zombie Health: 2. Special: Sometimes changes rows. Brain Zombie Health: 5. Special: Only appears if hacked, will allow other zombies to regain health, but loses health in the process. Polar Bear Zombie Health: 3. Special: Only appears if hacked, immune to freezing. Zomdeer Health: 2. Special: Only appears if hacked, starts flying after one hit, making it unkillable. Zombie Yeti Health: 3. Special: Drops five diamonds if slain, rarely appears, runs away after a while. Lavaproof Zombie Health: 1. Special: Appears in lava. Bungee Zombie Health: 2. Special: Only appears if hacked, targets empty spaces on the left side of the line. Zombie Lava Monster Health: 2. Special: Appears in lava, sometimes attacks incoming nuts to destroy them. Brave Zombie Health: 1. Special: Picks up the first nut that hits it, and rolls it back towards the house. Explorer Zombie Health: 1. Special: Only appears if hacked, burns nuts that come straight on from the front. Ladder Zombie Health: 2 (shield), 1 (zombie). Special: Slows down after two hits. Pogo Stick Zombie Health: 1. Special: Jumps over nuts, but after jumping, it can't jump for five seconds. Conga Leader Health: 2. Special: Summons many Conga Dancers behind it. Conga Dancer Health: 1. Special: Summoned by Conga Leaders. Spawner Zombie Health: 1. Special: Spawns other zombies in adjacent rows. Flaming Rock Zombie Health: 3. Special: Explodes when slain, destroying any other nuts that are nearby. Rain Dance Zombie Health: 1. Special: Summons Storm Clouds on spaces to the left of the line, which strike nuts planted on those spaces with lightning. Tribal Zombie Health: 1. Special: Only appears if hacked. Tree Zombie Health: 3. Special: Roots to the ground when in danger, stopping movement but halving nut damage. Zombie Nest Health: 3. Special: Only appears if hacked, spawns Zombirds which are immune to nuts. Zombird Health: Invincible. Special: Only appears if hacked, flies over all nuts unharmed. Trojan Sunflower Health: 4. Special: Releases three Conehead Zombies upon destruction. Witch Doctor Zombie Health: 2. Special: Can heal a random zombie. 1 health every five seconds. Horse Rider Zombie Health: 2. Special: None. Zombie Zombie Health: 1. Special: Only appears if hacked, splits into two Browncoats upon death. Learned Zombie Health: 1. Special: If a Wall-nut is planted in his row, he will counter with his own Wall-nut, but only once. Tribal Leader Zombie Health: 2. Special: Only appears if hacked, summons Tribal Zombies. Spy Zombie Health: 1. Special: Drops from the ceiling. Zombie Private Health: 1. Special: Shoots at oncoming nuts. 10 shots destroy a nut, each Private can only shoot 6 times. Herbivore Zombie Health: 2. Special: Only appears if hacked, doesn't eat your brains. Zombie Sniper Health: 1. Special: Stays back and snipes. Each shot does four times a Private's damage, but it only fires twice. Scientist Zombie Health: 2. Special: Warps onscreen, drops a Heal Station. Zombie Heal Station Health: 2. Special: Restores health to all zombies in a 3x3 area. 1 health every five seconds. Trap Zombie Health: 1. Special: Drops a bomb when it dies, which destroys the next nut that touches it. Zombot-Mech Walker Mk. I Health: 4. Special: Only appears if hacked, uses all its usual attacks. Engineer Zombie Health: 4. Special: Only appears if hacked, spawns a Zombot Drone after one hit. Zombot Drone Health: 1. Special: Only appears if hacked, flies over all nuts unharmed. Zombot-Mech Walker Mk. II Health: 6. Special: Only appears if hacked, uses all its usual attacks. Mini-Zomtank Health: 4. Special: Shoots lasers constantly, that deal the damage of a Private's shot each second to nuts. Zombie Inmate Health: 2. Special: Other Zombie Inmates will follow it. Pianist Zombie Health: 2. Special: Makes other zombies dance and change rows. Catapult Zombie Health: 2. Special: Only appears if hacked. Cage Zombie Health: 1 (zombie), 3 (cage). Special: Pushes along a cage containing another zombie. Ant Farmer Zombie Health: 1 (shield), 1 (zombie). Special: When shield or zombie is hit, it releases an army of Ant Zombies. Ant Zombie Health: 1. Special: Appears in massive groups when an Ant Farmer is hit. Zombie Shape-shifter Health: Invincible (flying form), 1 (fast form), 4 (armored form). Special: Starts by flying, then switches to either fast or armored form after five seconds, and stays in that form. Angry Inmate Health: 3. Special: Other Zombie Inmates will follow it. Prison Guard Zombie Health: 3. Special: Runs to the middle column and stands there, trying to block attacks. Gargantuar Health: 6. Special: Throws an Imp after three hits. Stonemason Zombie Health: 3. Special: Builds a Tombstone after each hit. Gardener Zombie Health: 2 (zombie), 3 (evil Wall-nut), 6 (evil Tall-nut). Special: Plants evil Wall-nuts or Tall-nuts on each empty space it passes over. Coffin Zombie Health: 4. Special: Speeds up after the third hit. Zombie Bull Health: 3. Special: Launches a low-flying Imp when hit. Weightlifter Zombie Health: 5. Special: Smashes the first Wall-nut it encounters. Zompire Health: 3. Special: Only appears if hacked. Necromancer Zombie Health: 2. Special: Resurrects nearby zombies, giving them half of their max health (rounded up). Undying Zombie Health: 20. Special: Regains one health every ten seconds. Zomninja Health: 2. Special: Can teleport. Z-Mech Health: 12. Special: Only appears if hacked. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: The Final Showdown Category:Subpages